Far Future - Day 5 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 5. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Type = All by Oneself |Plant = → → |Zombie = |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack |before = Far Future - Day 4 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level is quite easy, considering that it is a tutorial level. The player must remember to keep moving the mine cart, as they only have one plant to defend themselves in this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 3 3 |note6 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. }} Strategies *As the tutorial showed you, you must move the minecart with only one plant in it to defeat all the zombies. Its damage will be much stronger, and its speed is also faster, so you can beat all of them very easily. *Defeat as many zombies as you can to upgrade your plant. Deal with the weak ones first, and focus on ones with Plant Food to get Plant Food which you can then use to focus defeating the Robo-Cone Zombie bosses. Gallery NewFF5M.png|Level menu NewFF5I.png|Tutorial NewFF5G1.png NewFF5G2.png|Final wave NewFF5R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - All by Oneself One plant VS Zombies - Far Future Day 5 (Ep.119)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Type = All by Oneself |Plant = → → → |Zombie = |Flag = Four |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack |before = Far Future - Day 4 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty This level is still easy, considering that projectiles deal ten times as much damage as they normally do. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = † |note5 = First flag. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |note7 = Missiles start appearing. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = † † † |note10 = Second flag. |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = |zombie15 = † |note15 = Third flag. |zombie16 = |note16 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie17 = |note17 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie18 = |zombie19 = |note19 = Carries 2x Plant Food. |zombie20 = † † † |note20 = Final wave. Carries 2x Plant Food. }} † - Boss Zombie. Strategies *This uses the exact same strategy you would do in a normal All by Oneself level. Remember to avoid the missiles, focus on the bosses, as they are tougher now, along with this level having four flags in total. Gallery NewFF5HG1.png NewFF5HG2.png|Final wave NewFF5HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - All by Oneself One plant VS Zombies - Far Future Day 5 (Ep.119)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 5 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:All by Oneself Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with four flags